1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a processor and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphics performance and power are important elements of a mobile device such as a mobile phone. To save power consumed by the mobile device, utilization data of a processor, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), or an application processor (AP), is collected in real time. The operating frequency of the processor can then be increased when the utilization of the processor is high and decreased when the utilization of the processor is low. Here, the utilization of the processor is simply measured as a ratio of an active section and an idle section of the processor (e.g., the GPU).
However, the power consumption of the processor during operation is not simply proportional to the utilization of the processor. Therefore, when the power consumption of the processor during operation is low, the operating frequency of the processor can be increased in some cases.